


She's the Heart Of Life

by DaniProblemChild



Category: Actor RPF, Country Music RPF, Keith Urban (Musician), Nicole Kidman (Actor)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: Keith Urban records the song "Female" and encourages his wife, Nicole, to sing as well.





	She's the Heart Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the result of my imagination and the lyrics belong to their rightful owners. 
> 
> Lyrics courtesy of A to Z lyrics.

Keith was sitting in the recording studio, nervously running his hands along the neck of his guitar. 

Today his wife, Nicole Kidman, had tagged along with him and was sitting with the engineers on the other side of the glass. 

He smirked slightly, thinking to himself that as always the Hawaiian name that her mother gave her from birth perfectly fits her.

"Hokulani" or "Heavenly Star" was the adept nickname he had for her when they were around the house and was given to her by her mother. 

Keith than realised that Nicole was staring at him with the "I love my Aussie beach boy" look. 

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and smiled at her warmly, vowing to himself that he would do the best he has ever done on a song.

This song was extra special to him and meant a lot to him. 

He gazed at Nicole, than shifted his focus to the female staff members that were present.

Keith sighed softly as he thought about his two little girls that were at school, Sunday Rose and Faith Margaret, everyone holding a special place in his heart. 

"Alright, I'm ready." Keith nodded to the producer and proceeded to sing the lyrics to "Female" while putting all the feeling he had into singing and his guitar notes.

 

*LYRICS START*

 

When you hear somebody say somebody hits like a girl  
How does that hit you?  
Is that such a bad thing?  
When you hear a song that they play saying you run the world  
Do you believe it?  
Will you live to see it?

Sister, shoulder, daughter, lover  
Healer, broken halo, mother  
Nature, fire, suit of armor  
Soul survivor, holy water  
Secret keeper, fortune teller  
Virgin Mary, scarlet letter  
Technicolor, river wild  
Baby girl, woman child  
Female

When somebody laughs and implies that she asked for it  
Just 'cause she was wearin' a skirt  
Oh, is that how that works?  
When somebody talks about how it was Adam first  
Does that make Eve second best  
Or did He save the best for last?

Sister, shoulder, daughter, lover  
Healer, broken halo, mother  
Nature, fire, suit of armor  
Soul survivor, holy water  
Secret keeper, fortune teller  
Virgin Mary, scarlet letter  
Technicolor, river wild  
Baby girl, woman child  
Female  
Yeah, female

She's the heart of life  
She's the dreamer's dream  
She's the hands of time  
She's the queen of kings

Sister, shoulder, daughter, lover  
Healer, broken halo, mother  
Nature, fire, suit of armor  
Soul survivor, holy water  
Secret keeper, fortune teller  
Virgin Mary, scarlet letter  
Technicolor, river wild  
Baby girl, woman child  
Female  
Mhm, female

*LYRICS END* 

 

Keith finished the song and looked up at the sound engineers and his wife to find that they were all speechless with awe.

Next came the backing vocals which Nicole Galyon was going to provide for the song. 

While she was singing her part Keith sat down beside his wife. 

"You did wonderful." She complimented him cheerfully and he smiled and blushed.

"Thanks, I'm always blessed with your kindness." Keith slipped his hand into her's and gently squeezed it.

"Would you like to sing on this song? I think you would do a fabulous job." Keith looked into her eyes earnestly with deep sincerity and she felt a faint blush creep across her face.

"A-are you sure? I don't sing that well." The actress stammered slightly, feeling flustered.

"You are a beautiful singer and I would be honoured to have your voice on my song." Keith drew circles on her hand. 

"I would love to." She replied and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

Nicole proceeded to study what the Nicole that was singing was doing and when she stepped inside the recording booth she took a deep breath and added her touches to the song. 

Keith watched and listened in amazement. 

The combined sound of the music and the added vocals were almost akin to a spiritual experience in his mind and it felt really unique. 

His wife stepped out of the booth with a "Phew" and sat by Keith, who was still unable to find his words.

"That was perfect! I'm absolutely certain that a heavenly star was singing in there." Nicole blushed again, feeling modest but she was unable to provide a comeback since the recording engineers and the producer were mixing the materials now.


End file.
